Fractured Fairytales
by Candytown
Summary: Naruto shows up to the finals of the Third exam a completely different person. Rewrite of my old story.
1. Prolouge

**Fractured Fairy Tales**

Description: Naruto arrives to the finals of the third Exam radically different from the way he was in the preliminary.

**Authors Note: **Sup. I'm Shredmaster40, previously known as RadioactiveDecayMan1. After about 4 years I've decided to try this again. For anyone who liked my previous story My Burden this is the rewrite that I've finally decided to start. Now Imma talk about the structure of all of the chapters after this one, which will serve as a prolouge. At the beginning of each chapter I will post a recommended song. This song is recommended in order to not only create the proper emotional response, but also to hopefully expose you to something else you'll like., and give me song suggestions too, that'd be nice.

Prologue

"**Are you ready for the tournament and whatever repercussions come with it?**" asked everyone's favorite embodiment of malevolence.

"As I'll ever be. And you should be one to talk about preparedness douche." His host responded rather abrasively.

"**Shut up. At any rate which of the two of us could incinerate this whole city with a snap of his fingers?**" He replied. 

"Well you're a dick…" responded our hero.

"**Exactly how long is it going to take for you, a ninja, to get to the stadium? Any longer and I'm gonna start assuming you're just holding this conversation for the entertainment of some benevolent being dictating our every move." **As he looked upward.

"You know what we're here alright. So shut up and let me concentrate on the matters at hand." Was his terse response.

"**Like restoring the Hyuuga girl's honor?" **He responded while snickering.

" When you put it that way it almost sounds dirty." Was his rebuttle 

"**Well my only question to you is why did you pick now to reveal yourself to the world instead of waiting a little longer?" **The spirit asked.

"Well if you must know I'm getting one of those now or never feelings again alright?" Was our hero's reply.

"**And you should probably listen to the proctor while he explains the rules.**" And with that let's hear the rules shall we.

" The are only three rule in this exam.

No killing allowed.

When I tell you to stop, you stop

Any and all assault on the members of the audience will result in immediate disqualification at the very least and public execution at the very worst."

"And with that let our first match BEGIN! "

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji step down onto the arena floor please?" Called the announcer.

Sorry for the how vague I made it. I rewrote this like a billion times but I just couldn't get it right. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed my vague characterization and overuse of the words reply and respond.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fractured Fairy Tales**

**Ch. 1- Naruto vs. Neji**

**Song for this chapter: **A Day to Remember- The Danger in Starting a Fire

**Author's note: **FYI the song helps me create a proper emotional atmosphere as well as sets up the scene for the chapter. Just youtube it or something you're on the Internet. And also I'm unbetaed. If you wanna beta for me hit me up and please feel free to point out my mistakes.

Neji was the first of the competitors to hit the make it to the center of the arena from the special competitors section located close to the medical bay.

Naruto followed shortly afterward and he looked radically different to those who knew him. Although he was still in orange, his old and rather garish jumpsuit was gone. In its place was a much currently open dark orange zip-up hoodie jacket concealing a very basic black tee. And now instead of the day-glo orange pants were replaced with much more stylish black cargo pants with an orange stripe down the left leg. Topping off Naruto's changed appearance was his hair. It was much longer and in fact now was down to his shoulders and covered his eyes, because his hitai-ate was wrapped around his neck.

Naruto's friends in the bleacher reacted accordingly.  
>Sakura: "How much did Naruto manage to change in a month?" was all she was thinking about the situation<p>

Sasuke: "Looks like the Dobe decided to look like less of a loser and more like a ninja."

Shino: didn't visibly react at all

Kiba: "Well look at who's trying to look all cool now."

Shikamaru- "This looks troublesome"

Ino: " It looks like Naruto cleans up pretty well."

Choji: "Naruto finally got rid of that stupid jumpsuit."

Lee: " Naruto's attire is most youthful"

Tenten: "He actually looks like a competent ninja now. Too bad he's gotta go up against Neji in the first round."

Hinata: " Well this is different."

Kakashi: Simply raised his visible eyebrow at Naruto's new appearance (He was on time.)

As the fighters stood ready waiting for Genma to call for them to begin Neji had some things he felt he needed to say to Naruto

" I commend you for coming out her to fight me given that your fate has already been decided."

"And what is my so called fate?" Naruto asked.

"To lose and continue being the Dead Last you've always been." Was Neji's retort.

" Too bad you're the obstacle between me and my promise to Hinata." Was Naruto's reply

And with that Genma shouted "BEGIN!"

"So whaddya think of the new me?" Naruto asked as he suddenly appeared behind those collected. "Relax I'm just a Kage Bunshin sent here to watch from a different angle.

"YOU STILL SCARED ME YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled at him. "But yes I do like the lack of jumpsuit.

"Ya know Naruto, you should probably pay more attention to the fight." Stated Kakashi, who didn't seem surprised.

"Hey I'm just here to watch, and run interference if absolutely necessary." Was Naruto's reply. "And anyway I've got a plan."

"So you're just here to cross your fingers and pray that everything goes according to plan?" asked Kakashi.

"Yup. Was his reply

While all of this went on, below them the real Naruto just continued to send wave after wave of Kage Bunshin at Neji.

Unfortunately for Naruto. His initial plan to simple sneak hits in while hidden amongst the waves of Kage Bunshin when Neji proceeded to dispel that particular wave more quickly than Naruto anticipated.

Neji smirked as he was finally able to say, "You're within my range of Divination." (**A/N: **That is seriously one of my favorite lines ever.)

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)!" was all Neji stated before he struck.

Two Hakke

Four Hakke

Eight Hakke

Sixteen Hakke

Thirty-Two Hakke

Sixty-Four Hakke

Naruto was blasted back. "How does it feel to know that fate has knocked you down again"? Neji asked while standing over him.

Which was exactly when that Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

And at this point the Real Naruto dropped the wall colored sheet he had been hiding behind and asked: "Why are you so nihilistic with this fate stuff?"

At this point Neji proceeded to remove his hitai-ate and show Naruto his cursed seal.

He told the story of how he was braded with the seal because he was of the Branch family and continued into the story of Hinata's kidnapping by Kumo and how his father was sacrificed. Ending his story with the statement: "And that's why I hate the Main family, because Hiashi-sama killed my father."

To which Naruto replied: "Well then by that logic you should actually hate me because I killed your father then."

**A/N:** The reason I chose that A Day to Remember song is because of the title line of the song. Naruto's just started a serious fire and now it might burn some bridges. I also picked it due to it's general feeling of attempting to bring down someone who believes that they're stronger than you throughout the song.

And btdubs I considered including more fighting but for right now it's not quite the most important thing on my list of things to establish early on. Cause I originally meant for there to be more fighting in this chapter to further establish the song.


End file.
